The Skylark's Sky
by Nightmare Knight Zero
Summary: No one know's Hibari's past. He hears they're voices ever since everyone got back from the future and things went back to normal, kind of. He hates being controlled or ordered around(obvious). Hibari tries to hide the things or people restraining him from being a free cloud, but one person notices and tries to help. 1827, don't like don't read.
1. I am here

K.N Zero: A new story everyone. Hibari if you can...

Hibari: K.N Zero does not own KHR Herbivores

Tsuna: Read with your Dying Will

* * *

><p>Hibari sat down on the bench at the park.<p>

**_'Obey Kyoya.'_**

He placed his hand on his face. _'Stop, go away.'_ He thought. Hibari didn't want to remember.

**_'Accept your place.'_**

_'Leave!'_ Hibari pressed his hand against his face._ 'They're already away from me. I ran away and told them to never bother me again.'_

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped and landed on his shoulder.

Hibari took his hand away from his face and look at Hibird.

"Herbivores! Herbivores!" He nodded and the bird flew off, leading him to the enemies disrupting peace.

* * *

><p>*With Tsuna a few miutes earlier*<p>

"Man, Reborn making me run around all over the place for training..." Tsuna groaned.

As he ran Tsuna past a park, but saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench. It was Hibari Kyoya, the most feared or respected prefect in town,but something was different. Hibari looked scared or nervous like a mask taken off. A normal person would think Hibari was taking a rest, but Tsuna's Hyper Intuition helped.

Tsuna saw Hibird flying towards Hibari and land on his shoulder. Hibari's mask his emotions and took off with Hibird.

_'Weird... Hibari, are you okay? Did something happen?'_

*bang-bang*

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeee! Reborn!" He screamed.

"Tsuna, what are you doing? I told you to run, not stand around and look at the area." Reborn said.

_'This is hell...'_ he thought.

*bang* Rebon shot again at his feet.

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?"

"N-nothing!" Tsuna started running again.

* * *

><p>*The next day at school*<p>

"Good morning Tenth!"

"Morning Tsuna!"

"Morning Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

The three walked to school with Reborn walking on top of the brick wall. As they neared the school the saw the prefect looking at everyone who came into the school grounds.

When the three got to the gates they saw Hibari looking a little off. He looked tired and sleepy. Nodding off a little, shaking it off, keeping his emotionless face in check. Yes Hibari was really off today.

Of course, everyone still didn't want to face a tired Hibari.

* * *

><p>*With Hibari*<p>

_'I didn't sleep much. Che, why are the haunting me!'_

He walked to the Disciplinary room and laid on the couch.

**_'Kyoya, again and do it right!'_** a woman said.

**_'Follow orders Kyoya! Never disobey us!'_** a man ordered.

Hibari stood up and punched the wall as he left the room. He headed to the roof and went to his favorite spot to sleep, but those voices wouldn't go away.

**_'Kyoya, you are a Hibari and will do what your parents tell you!'_** the man yelled.

**_'Son, your fiancée will love you when the time comes. Make her happy.'_** a woman said strictly.

_'Why won't you leave me alone!'_ Hibari said in his mind.

* * *

><p>*Lunch*<p>

The morning ended and everyone was out eating lunch. Tsuna slipped out without Yamamoto and Goukudera.

He went to the Disciplinary Room to check on Hibari. Reborn did say to watch over his carefully opened the door and looked around, but the skylark wasn't there. Going to the roof, and up the ladder Tsuna found Hibari having a bad dream. Hibari was clenching his hands into a fist.

Tsuna came over and brought Hibari's head to his lap. He placed his hands over Hibari's eye and spoke to him calmly,

_"Hibari, its okay. Your fine."_

Tsuna felt him tense and stop moving,

_"I'm here... I'll listen to you. Don't be afraid to talk to me."_

Bit by bit, Hibari was loosening up.

_"If your down tell me. I want you to be happy. Please be yourself. You don't have to show it to everyone, just me or someone you really trust."_

Hibari had completely relaxed on his lap and didn't move. Tsuna uncovered his eyes and looked at the prefect's face. Hibari opened his eyes and looked into Tsuna's.

"Omnivore... I have a request."

"N-n-nani?"

Hibari looked at the sky then at him.

"You can't tell any herbivores about this, got it?"

"Y-yes Hibari-san!"

"..."

"Hibari-san?"

"Sing for me Omnivore..."


	2. Song,Gift of Thanks, & Unwelcomed

Zero: New chapter! Tsuna, take it away!

Tsuna: U-um... N.K. Zero does not own KHR!

Hibari: Read before I bite you to death...

* * *

><p>"E-eh? N-n-nani?!" Tsuna said.<p>

"Do I need to repeat myself herbivore. I said sing for me." Hibari said.

Tsuna look at him nervously the to the sky. "O-okay, just let me t-think... umm..."

_'Maybe I should sing that one'_

"Little Cloud, the Sky is here...

Don't be afraid and move as you like~

You're unrestrained, so don't hold back.

Even if you move around, I see your chains.

The Sky see all, so don't lie~

The Sky will help you no matter what.

Little Cloud everything's okay,

Please trust and be yourself~

Cloud, you roam the Sky as you wish,

The Sky is yours, be free..."

Tsuna stopped when he heard slow easy breathing. Hibari was sleeping soundly on his lap peacefully. Tsuna looked at the time and it was almost time for the next class, science. Nezu-sensei is gonna start lecturing to me about how dame I am _again_.

Half of class past and Hibari woke up feeling Tsuna stroking his head.

"Omnivore, your class started awhile ago."

"Hibari-san! Sorry it's just your on my lap and I didn't want to wake you up." Tsuna replied.

Hibari stood up and Tsuna followed. "I'll take you to class."

Both of them walked down the stairs and through the halls. They stood in front of the classroom door, Tsuna slid it open. Nezu-sensei smirked when he saw him, "Well if it isn't Dame-Tsuna, you're late. You'll be serving detention two days starting tomorrow. A Dame will always be a Dame."

Gokudera was about to retort, but stopped when a voice interrupted him.

"Herbivore, the Omnivore was with me during half of the class period, so he is excused from his detention." Hibari revealed himself standing behind Tsuna.

Nezu-sensei stared at shock. "H-Hibari-san... Bu-" he was cut off.

"He's excused. Omnivore in and sit." He said. Tsuna nodded and sat down, Hibari followed him and leaned against the wall net to the windows. "Continue."

Everyone except Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hana was suprised Tsuna referred to a Omnivore.

The atmosphere turned awkward since Hibari stayed for the rest of the period. Everyone wondered why he was here instead of doing patrol or bitting people to death.

Class ended and Hibari left Tsuna with his friends. Tsuna was question by his two friends.

"Tenth! I was so worried, I fail as your right hand man not knowing where you were." Gokudera said.

"Maa Maa Gokudera, calm down. Tsuna where were you during the first half of the period." Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna replied,"I just needed to do something that's all. You guys can go home without me today, I need to do something after school today."

"Tenth, I'll come with you!" The bomber exclaimed.

"T-thanks Gokudera-kun, but its fine. Just go home and rest."

Gokudera smiled,"Tenth your always so kind!"

* * *

><p>*After school*<p>

Tsuna stood in front of the Disciplinary room and open the door. He saw Hibari sleeping with the scared and angry expression on his face again. Walking towards Hibari, he saw Hibird fly in and landed on his shoulder. Tsuna used his finger to pet the bird on the head, then went back to Hibari.

* * *

><p>*In Hibari's Dream*<p>

It was dark with no light, Hibari was looking at two figures.

**"Kyoya it's time for training." **The man said.

Hibari took a step back,_"Stop. You can't order me around anymore."_

A woman standing beside the man spoke,**"But Kyoya, you need to learn how to strong to protect your fiancée."**

_"No, stop making decisions, stop controlling me!" _He shouted at them.

**"Kyoya... Stop being a brat, listen and follow orders!"** Both of the adults said.

Hibari held his hands to his ears. _"Stop... Stop... please stop..."_

"bari-san... Hibari-san... wake up... Hibari-san wake up..."

Hibari looked up at the dark ceiling that started glowing white. He held his hand up and pulled into the light.

* * *

><p>*reality*<p>

Tsuna saw Hibari opening his eyes and sit up. Hibari looked at Tsuna and gestured for him to come around the desk. He did just that and Hibari held his hand out.

'A hand shake?'

Tsuna put his hand in Hibari's, but just as he did that Hibari pulled him into a hug. Tsuna turned a light pink, "H-H-Hibari-san?" he stuttered.

"Omnivore stay still for a minute."

Tsuna for awhile thought it was the longest minute of his life. He could feel Hibari tensing sometimes for a few seconds then loosen up. Tsuna chose to hug him back for the time being.

Once the minute was over Hibari let him go and Hibird hopped on to his shoulder.

"Go home. It's late." Hibari told him.

Tsuna nodded, "Goodnight Hibari, sweet dreams.", and left.

That night Hibari had a good rest without having to see those two.

* * *

><p>*Morning next day at the Namimori airport*<p>

"So this is Japan. It looks almost like home." A girl said.

A woman nodded. "Your Fiancé was mean to run away from you and go here. Hika-chan, as I recall this is your first time seeing him right?"

Hika nodded. "I can't wait to meet him actually Mother."

"You'll make a perfect bride Hika-chan." A man said this time. "Let's settle into the house. Then we'll take you to enroll into Namimori Middle."

"Hai Father!" Hika smiled.

* * *

><p>*Namimori School*<p>

Classes started and everyone was doing their work or teaching. Half way into class the door opened and Hibari came into the class.

"Omnivore."

Tsuna looked at him and walked over. The students were all to nervous to move from their spots.

"Yes Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari leaned down close to his ear and whispered something to him that the others could not hear. Once he finished he left the room and Tsuna sat back in his seat.

Reborn was also there to witness Hibari's action and made him curious. The Cloud Guardian was acting a little different from normal.

Tsuna closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh.

_'Come with me after school. I want to give you something for yesterday.'_

Hibari wanted to give him something? I wonder what it is.

* * *

><p>*Office with the Principal and Hibari*<p>

"Hibari, there's a new student coming today to enroll. If you have time after school to handle paperwork with them it would be great." The principal said.

Hibari shook his head. "Principal, I have something important to attend to after school today. Sorry."

The Principal nodded, "It's fine Hibari, i just wanted to know if you were free to do it."

Hibari bowed and left the room with Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san is there anything you want me to do while your out today?" Kusakabe asked.

"You and the others patrol and keep peace in Namimori after school today."

Kusakabe nodded and left.

~~~~to lazy to type normal events~~~~

*After school*

Tsuna said goodbye to his friends and went to Hibari. Along the way he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hiiiiieeee! Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you!"

Tsuna quickly stood up and helped the person up. As Tsuna helped the person out, he noticed two other people, adults, standing behind the person he bumped into. He saw that the person was a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. The people behind here were a man and woman.

"S-sorry again!" he said and bowed to the three.

The girl smiled, "It's fine."

"Well goodbye, I'm in a hurry." And he ran off.

* * *

><p>*Tsuna and Hibari*<p>

Hibari was by the gates looking at the clouds flying by and stopped when heard the sound of footsteps. "Hibari!"

"Omnivore..."

Tsuna smiled at him, as Hibari put his hand in his pocket pulling out a little wrapped box. He put the gift in Tsuna's hand and pulled back.

Tsuna looked at the box and ripped the wrapping paper open. Inside was an orange

phone strap with a little purple cloud on it. He smiled and took his phone out to put it on. It looked perfect.

"Thank you Hibari-san."

* * *

><p>*The two adults, Hika, and the Principle"<p>

"Now that all the paper work finished, welcome to Namimori Middle. Our prefect would show new Students around, but he has something important to do today. But this place is easy to manage as long as you follow the rules miss. I ask you follow the rules because the prefect here is very strict. To the two of you adults I also ask you to follow the rules in Namimori to because the prefect does business outside of school too." The principle said.

The adults and Hika questioned his words,but the head caught it with their face.

"You see the prefect is the most feared person here who wants the keep peace in this town. He will do so with any kind of method. He's respected at the same time with his followers and friend with the hospitals in the area." The principle smiled as he explains.

The Three nodded. "Will I still be showed around the school?" Hika asked.

"Of course, just some other student will show you around."

They stood up and so did the principle and shook each others hands. "One again, Welcome to Namimori."

The the three walked out the building see two people at the gates. One tall with black hair while they recognize the other as the person they bumped into earlier.

"Well Hibari-san I have to get going because Reborn's going to give me hell again." The brunnette said walking away.

"Omnivore be home before or I'll bite you to death." The black hair male replied.

The brunnette ran off and the other walked off opposite of him.

Te two adults both stared before saying, "Kyoya..."


	3. Calming the Skylark

**Nightmare K.Z.: Update! Yeah, special treat since it's my birthday 10/7. Tsuna if you will...**

**Tsuna: Nightmare K.Z. Does not own KHR!**

**Hibari: Herbivores, read before I bite you to death!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*dinner*<span>**

"Dame-Tsuna what happened to Hibari?" Reborn suddenly ask during dinner.

Tsuna looked up from his food to Reborn. "I don't know Reborn." He continued to eat.

Reborn as punishment, took his food and ate it all.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Next day with unnamed adults and Hika*<span>**

The three were eating breakfast together.

"Hika, Mito and I will be coming with you to school today. The principal is letting us see how you move around with your schedule for school." The woman said.

Mito, the husband nodded. "Luckly we found out your Fiancé was going to Namimori Middle. Rin was going to look all over the place for him."

"Yes Mother, Father." Hika smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*school*<span>**

Tsuna and his class were all sitting down waiting for class to start and get the day done since it was a Saturday.

Nezu-sensei came in holding some books and papers. "Class, today we have a new student today, be nice." He turned to the door. "You can come in now."

A familiar girl (only to Tsuna) came into the room. She stood in front of the class and bowed,"Hello everyone. My name is Danchi Hikanami, but you can call me Hika for short. I'm 14 and engaged."

Everyone liked her already when she spoke. Hika smiled at the class and went to her seat where Nezu pointed at. After she did, two adults came in and Nezu asked them to watch in the back.

Class began and everyone was focused on the subject during home room. Hika got the pleasure to witness Tsuna being called dame along with the rest of the class except Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, and Kyoko.

There was a knock on the door. Nezu-sensei told the person to come in and the door opened. There stood the feared Hibari looking at the teacher and class.

"W-what a-are you doing here Hibari-san." Nezu-sensei stuttered.

Hibari didn't listen to him and looked for Tsuna. "Omnivore." he called.

Gokudera stood up and shouted at him."Oi! Hibari don't just call Tenth that! Show some respect!"

"Maa maa Gokudera. Just leave it. You know Hibari-san barely talks." Yamamoto stepped in trying to stop them before they started fighting.

"Oi ya~ I didn't think Skylark-kun would be here." Mukuro appeared using his Mist flame.

The students tensed when they heard him.

"Pineapple herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said before attacking him with his tonfas.

"Kufufu~ Interesting"

Before they can even fight Tsuna stopped all the ruckus in boss mode. "Stop! Mukuro, please go back. Hibari-san, don't fight before you break something here. Gokudera, please calm down. And Yamamoto, thanks for trying to calm Gokudera."

Everyone was silent as they watched Tsuna take over the problem. '_Like they'll listen to him.' Everyone thought._

"Kufufu~ Anything for you Tsunayoshi." Disappearing in mist.

"If that's what Tenth wants." Gokudera sat down like a happy puppy.

"No problem Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hn. Omnivore come with me." Hibari demanded.

_'This is so wrong! Where's beating up Dame-Tsuna!?'_ Again thinking.

Tsuna went back to being dame and started stuttering again. "H-hai H-Hibari-san."

"Kyoya." Rin in the back of the class said.

Everyone looked to the back including Hibari. Once he turned around Hibari eyes widen and started shouting at them.

"What are you two doing here!" He took out his tonfas and held them up.

"Kyoya we just came her with your Fiancée. She's going to attend here until the both of you graduate." Mito said.

Hibari hated them more than ever now. _'Why did they come here?'_ He just couldn't hold back anymore since he kept hearing they're voices over and over again in his head and now. He went into a wordless rage and started attacking anyone or anything in the classroom. The class went outside the classroom quickly and watched through the windows in the hall including the two adults.

"Oi oi what are we gonna do? Hibari's on a rampage." A male said.

A girl,"Scary, no one can stop him."

Tsuna felt hurt when he saw Hibari doing this._ 'He's hurting himself. Hibari-san.'_

Tsuna went back inside not listening to his friends who tried to tell him not to go in.

"Waa, Dame-Tsuna's gonna die."

"Well better him than us."

As Tsuna went inside, he smile at the angered Hibari. "Hibari-san..."

Hibari heared him and he turned around to face Tsuna.

"Calm down, its okay."

Hibari ran towards him and hit Tsuna with his tonfa in the stomach. During that Tsuna covered Hibari's eyes and held in the pain he was feeling in his stomach. Tsuna continued to smile, but with a pained expression.

"You hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing." Tsuna whispered.

"..."

"Hibari-san, your fine. Remember I'm here. Come back."

"Om... Omnivore." Tsuna removed his hand from Hibari's eye.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna fainted after holding in the pain for while.

The class was amazed when Tsuna was able to calm the Prefect.

Hibari picked up Tsuna and carried him (bridal style) outside.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto said.

"Herbivore, take care of things here. I'll call Kusakabe to clean up." Hibari walked back to the Disciplinary room.

Finally when he got there, Hibari set him down on the couch. He stroked Tsuna's hair feeling his soft brown hair. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>*with class*<span>**

"Umm, ano... We forgot to ask for your names." Nezu-sensei said to the adults.

The class was wondering the same thing.

"Hn. Hibari Mito, Kyoya's Father."

"I'm Hibari Rin, Kyoya's Mother."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Hibari and Tsuna*<span>**

"Mmm..." Tsuna started waking up.

"Welcome back Omnivore."

Tsuna turned around to look him. 'He's back to normal.'

"I'm back Hibari-san."

Hibari sat down next to him. "Kyoya."

"Eh?"

"Call me Kyoya from now on Omnivore." If you looked close enough, you could see red on his cheeks.

Tsuna just smiled at him again. "Hai Kyoya."

Slowly Hibari pulled Tsuna into a hug. Tsuna could hear Hibari's heart beat pumping. Tsuna hugged him too, feeling cozy in his hold.

_'The Omnivore is making me crazy. He smells sweet."_

Hibari kissed Tsuna on the forehead. _'He's mine. I'm not letting anyone take him.'_

"Ne Kyoya?"

"What?"

"What's wrong? Why did you start breaking things?"

"..." Hibari sighed. "It's because of those herbivores who talked to me. They're my parents."

"Kyoya's Parents?! B-B-But w-why did you-"

"It's all they're fault. I ran away from them because they kept ordering me around non-stop. I hate them."

Tsuna sat up and took Hibari's hands in his. "Kyoya... Your strong enough to do what you want now. I believe you can solve all of this if you take the first step. Your my Cloud that travels far and wide, you can do it."

Hibari bent down to Tsuna's collar-bone and set his face in. He let out a sigh, "Give me a week Omnivore."

"Take your time, I'm not going to rush you." Tsuna replied.

Hibari smiled, "Sing."

Tsun smiled in return and took a deep breath.

_"The Sky is limitless..._

_ The clouds flying high along~_

_ Everyday is always new,_

_ The events are always different._

_ Cloud your travels will last forever,_

_ The Sky will watch over you~_

_ Without you there would be no weather._

_ So don't hold back and keep moving forward~_

_ No matter where you are,_

_ We the guardians of the sky will find you._

_ Your chains will be long forgotten~_

_ Your past will fade away..._

_ Keep moving forward~_

_ Because you are not alone..."_

After the song Hibari held on to Tsuna for a few more minutes and went back to class. The Skylark went into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the Sky.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*class*<strong>

The door slid open and the class looked at a unhurt Dame.

"Tenth! Are you okay?! That bastard didn't do anything to hurt you right?!" Gokudera questioned taking out his dynamite.

Tsuna shook his head,"It's alright Gokudera-kun! I just took care him."

The silver bomber nodded and put his weapons away. Yamamoto came into the conversation too.

"Hey Tsuna, we found out the two over there are Hibari's Parents. I thought they looked familiar."

Tsuna glanced took a glance at them and looked back at his friends.

_'I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen now that Kyoya's parents are here. But something about earlier... ... ... Kyoya has a Fiancée?!'_


	4. Lunch, Tyl Vists, Why does it hurt?

**Nightmare K.Z: Finally got the Chaper done!**

**Hibari: KHR does not belong to Nightmare Knight Zero.**

**Tsuna: Read with your Dying Will Everyone!**

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for lunch, Kyoko went over to Hika and invited her to lunch with her friends. Hika gladly accepted and asked if Mr. and Mrs. Hibari could come.<p>

"It's okay." Kyoko faced the two adults and bowed,"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Rin said.

"Hn." Minto replied.

With Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, they were already walking to the roof for lunch.

"Tsuna how was Hibari?"

Tusna looked at him,"He's fine now Yamamoto. I think he was just stressed out."

"That bastard... He hit the Tenth!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera, at least everything's fine now."

When they got to the roof they sat down and began eating their lunch. Ryohei and Reborn came next eating with them.

"Omnivore,Herbivores, your starting to crowd."

"Ciaossu Hibari."  
>"Yo Hibari!"<br>"Bastard."  
>"EXTREME! Let's spar Hibari!"<p>

Hibari was about to bite them to death before he saw Tsuna.

"H-Hibari-san s-sorry for disturbing you." Tsuna quickly said.

"Hn. Omnivore, control them." Hibari laid back down.

A few minutes after that. Kyoko, Hika, and Hibari's parents came to the roof to join them for lunch.

"Hi minna!" Kyoko said.

Everyone looked at her with a welcoming smile and saw she brought company along.

"Oh it's Hika-san and Hibari's parents." Yamamoto said.

Hika smiled,"Hello everyone." She bowed.

"You don't have to bow to the extreme! We're all friends here." Ryohei exclaimed.

Hika was shocked at first by the loud noise, but smiled and nodded at him.

"Hika, that's my brother Ryohie. Next to him, the baby with hat and suit is Reborn. The one with the silver hair is Gokudera and next to him with black hair is Yamamoto. Finally between them is Tsuna." Kyoko introduce.

"F-Feel free to join us for lunch anytime." Tsuna said.

"Thank you Tsuna-san." Hika nodded.

"J-Just call me Tusna. Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Hibari we brought some food for everyone so y-you can eat with us too if your hungry." Tsuna invited them to sit and the all talked.

Hibari was waking up from another bad dream and he hated it. No peace + No rest= an irritated Skylark biting random people to death. A certain brunette came into mind to help him sleep.

As Hibari looked down to find the brunette he saw his parents eating with the group of herbivores. A dark aurora surrounded him.

Tsuna, along with everyone else, felt it. Tsuna looked up to see Hibari about to explode again. He quickly went up to him and covered his eyes to calm him down.

"Kyoya." Tsuna whispered.

"Omnivore. Stay away from them and that girl." Hibari ordered.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera can you keep everyone away from Hibari and I for a bit. I need to talk to him really quick."

Gokudera nodded and got everyone to move to the corner of the roof.

Tsuna sat next to Hibari uncovering his eyes. "Please don't go berserk again."

Hibari put his head on Tsuna's lap and hugged his waist. "I won't now that your here."

"Another dream problem Kyoya?"

Hibari nodded and hugged Tsuna a little more. Tsuna smiled at that, since he noticed Hibari starting to open up to him.

"Bwahahaha!" A familiar childish laugh rang.

Hibari and Tsuna looked down to see Lambo and I-pin running around. Both of them came down to see what was going on.

"These are all Lambo's candies!"

"Lambo, share!"

Lambo was just about to run past Reborn, but the hitman sticked his leg out. Lambo tripped and dropped all the sweets. The baby landed flat on his face.

"Ah! Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"G-gotta...Stay...C-Calm...Ahhhh!" Lambo took out his 10-year bazooka and jumped in.

When the trigger was about to be pulled Reborn kicked the Bazooka and flew towards Hibari. Before the Skylark had time to move the trigger was pulled. Covering Lambo and Hibari in pink smoke.

Everyone, even Hika and the parents, stared at the pink smoke. Someone flew out and landed next to Gokudera.

"It's the adult cow!" The bomber exclaimed.

"Lam-" Tsuna was cut off when another voice came from the smoke.

"**Herbivore**, how dare you interrupt something very important." A familiar voice said.

When the pink smoke cleared they saw a very unexplainable sight. A tall raven hair male with a very angry look and to top it off, he was half-naked. He was wearing black business pants unbuttoned and no top.

"Look, Hibari! I can explain! I didn't mean to intrude on your alone time! Reborn told me to get you for something!" Lambo exclaimed.

"HIBARI/ HIBARI-SAN/SAMA/ KYOUYA!" Everyone said.

Both adult Lambo and Hibari looked at their surrounding.

"A-Ah! Y-Young Vongola, do you mind calming down your Cloud Guardian. Please!" Lambo said begging, scared of the Skylark.

"H-Hibari-san s-stop and c-cover yourself u-up!" Tsuna stuttered while fighting a blush to surface on his cheeks.

"Hn. I'm fine."

"But some aren't Hibari." Yamamoto said pointing to the girls.

I-pins eyes were covered by Yamamoto. Kyoko eyes covered by Ryohei. Finally Hika eyes covered by Minto.

"Who is that?" Rin asked.

"That's your son 10 years from now. That bazooka switched places with the present Hibari to the future Hibari for 5 minutes." Reborn explained.

When Hibari saw His parents he went over to Tsuna.

Hibari sang in Tsuna's ear.

_**"No chains, no worries~  
>Your words are comfort and calm.<br>Your smile is for all,  
>But for me, and only me<br>We have a very secret  
>That no one knows~"<strong>_

When he finished, Tsuna was still in Hibari's hold.

"Tsunayoshi, thank you." Tsuna was confused by the older male's actions.

Hibari looked at his parents again with a smirk on his face.

"You two are the worst, but thankfully you're not in my future anymore." The Skylark smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean young man?" Minto said.

Hibari smiled,"It means you don't control me anymore. That I'm free to do what I choose."

"How dare you speak to father that way Kyo-!" Rin exclaimed, but was cut off.

"Yare, Yare. Looks like it's time's up. See ya Young Vongola." Lambo said.

"Hn. Omnivore."

***poof***

Hibari and Lambo, the present ones, came back. But Hibari in a state of shock.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said waving a hand over his face.

Lambo was laughing. "Hahah! Dame-Tsuna was weird!"

Reborn looked at him with interest. "Care to explain."

"Eto, Tusna was on a bed not wearing anything. I was standing in the door way and Birdman was on top of Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tsuna asked innocently.

Gokudera, Kyoko, Ryohei, and Yamamoto turn red. Hika was confused and the parents didn't understand what Lambo was saying.

"Well that's surprising." Reborn got up and jumped onto Tsuna's head pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

Hibari woke up from his shock and looked around. "Omnivore... I'll bite you to death!"

"Wait what did I do?!" Tsuna said defending himself.

Hibari replaying the image of future Tsuna on the bed under him made him blush.

"Ah! The bastard's blushing!" Gokudera said while waving his hands in front of his face.

Hibari quickly made his blush disappear and walk back into the school.

"Tsuna?" Hika said getting the brunette's attention.

"Yes Hika-chan?" Tsuna said.

Hika looked down at her feet before saying, "What's your relationship with Hibari-sama?"

"My r-relation with Hibari-san... He's just a f-friend." Tsuna replied.

Hika nodded her head and went back to the two Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna, lunch is over. Get to class." Reborn said as he Kicked him in the face.

* * *

><p><em>1827<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as class started, Tsuna's mind wandered off. '<em>Why did it hurt when I said Hibari-san was my friend? Also, why does he want me to call him by his first name?<em>'

"Sawada-san please translate this!" The teacher repeated.

"A-Ah hai! U-um... L-love is my e-eyes."

"Wrong Sawada, it's 'Love is always in my heart'. Pay attention."

"Sorry."

The teacher went back to the board teaching the class again. Tsuna started doodling in his notebook. '_Why?_'

_1827_

Hibari was sitting in disciplinary room thinking about lunch. After he left the roof, Hibari remembered his jacket on top of the door.

***flashback***

_As Hibari neared the door, he heard Tsuna and his so-called Fiancée. He peeked through the door crack._

_"What's your relationship with Hibari-sama? The girl asked._

_"My r-relation with Hibari-san..." Tsuna hesitating to say something._

_"He's just a f-friend." Tsuna replied._

_It hurts. Hibari left._

***end flash***

Hibari sighed, and Hibird came in landing on his head.

"Hibird, I know you listened to the Omnivore and I talking. Play it."

Hibird repeated the conversation,

-  
><em>"Hibari, its okay. Your fine."<em>

_"I'm here... I'll listen to you. Don't be afraid to talk to me."_

_"If your down tell me. I want you to be happy. Please be yourself. You don't have to show it to everyone, just me or someone you really trust."_

_"Omnivore... I have a request."_

_"N-n-nani?!_

_"You can't tell any herbivores about this, got it?"_

_"Y-yes Hibari-san!"_

_"..."_

_"Hibari-san?"_

_"Sing for me Omnivore..."_

_"E-eh? N-n-nani?!"_

_"Do I need to repeat myself herbivore. I said sing for me."_

_"O-okay, just let me t-think... umm..."_

_"Little Cloud, the Sky is here..._

_Don't be afraid and move as you like~_

_You're unrestrained, so don't hold back._

_Even if you move around, I see your chains._

_The Sky see all, so don't lie~_

_The Sky will help you no matter what._

_Little Cloud everything's okay,_

_Please trust and be yourself~_

_Cloud, you roam the Sky as you wish,_

_The Sky is yours, be free..."_

Hibird stopped. "End! End!"

Hibari closed his eyes.

_'Why can't I leave you alone, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

** Reveiw please?**


	5. Surprise Trip to Clam Resort

**N.K. Zero: I seriouly did not think people would like this at first, but I would like to say thank you to everyone who followed, favored and reviewed the story! New chapter, hope you like it :)**

**Hibari: N.K. Zero does not own KHR herbivores.**

**HDW Tsuna: Now read with your dying will...**

* * *

><p>The next day at school Reborn, in his disguise, came in and told the class the are going to a 5 star resort. The class would be there for 5 days to have fun, but when they heard the prefect was coming along, their happiness and freedom was crushed.<p>

"You will all be assigned into two pairs for rooms in the resort." Reborn started off. He started reading names off the list until he reached Sawada, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. "You three will be sharing a room due to the some odd number of people we have."

Yamamoto laughed,"Isn't that great Tsuna we can room together!"

"Tenth, I protect you during the trip!" The puppy version of Gokudera exclaimed.

Hibari, far away from the herbivore-crowd, went to Reborn. " I want the Omnivore to room with me instead of the herbivore I'm paired up with.

Reborn smirked a little when he said that. "Do you have a reason Hibari?"

"Infant the Omnivore is with me." Hibari stated, glaring at him.

Reborn nodded,"Okay, but you owe me." The baby Hitman went back to speaking with the class. "I'm going to make some changes in the rooming. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kaito will be roommates. Hibari and Sawada are now roommates, that is all."

"What?! Why is Tenth with that bastard?!" Gokudera exclaimed angry.

"Maa Maa Gokudera, we can't really do anything. At least we're still together." Yamamoto smiled.

Kaito was crying tears of happiness that he had gotten out of rooming with the prefect. His friends even gave him a pat on the back happy for him.

Tsuna looked at Hibari leaning against the wall. The prefect also looked up a little to glance at Tsuna.

'Your mine Omnivore.'

Tsuna sweat dropped at that, reading Hibari's expression. He had a sudden interest to look at the floor. 'Ahhh, why do I feel so nervous about this?' Tsuna blushed a little as he thought that.

When the plan was set for the trip, everyone was allowed to leave early to pack for the trip. They would meet the next day at the gates and get on the bus to the resort.

"Reborn! What was that all about? Going to the resort?" Tsuna asked while he was not packing his clothes.

The baby Hitman smiled, "Didn't you know, I want to relieve some of your stress from training." Saying in the most innocent voice possible.

Tsuna slumped against the wall. _'I don't believe you!' _He thought.

"Plus this is a good chance to get close with your Cloud Guardian." Reborn added. _'Both of you are dense to know your feeling for each other, so I have to play matchmaker.'_

The two of them went to bed waiting for the next day.

"I'm late!" Tsuna said as he ran to the school gates. As the school came into view, Tsuna saw a white bus with the Vongola crest on it. _'What in Primo's name?!'_

He ran to the crowd of people by the gates and went to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Guys, what's a bus with the Vongola crest doing here?!" He whispered to them. He looked at his classmates to see if they were listening.

"We don't know Tenth. I fail as your right hand man for not knowing about this.." Gokudera said.

"Maybe the kid knows something." Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna was about to faint on the spot._ 'I completely forgot Reborn planed this. I bet he has a plan to give my secret out.'_ "Just leave it. I'm going to pretend that this has anything to do with the mafia."

Reborn and Nezu-sensie came telling them instructions.

"During the bus ride there, you will be sitting next to your partner. The supplies on the bus are all free, since a friend of mine is taking care of trip money." Reborn said.

_'Grandpa had a part in this too.' _The brunet put his hands on his face.

Two by two, students went into the bus and sat down. The class was amazed at how high-class the bus was. Inside was TVs, game systems, food, bathrooms, storage for all bags, etc.

Hibari and Tsuna sat in the very back away from the students, teacher, and baby tutor.

Tsuna fell asleep after a few minutes of driving, along with the Skylark next to him.

2 hours passed and everyone was asleep. The Prefect woke up again with some sweat on his forehead.

_'I hate the both of you.' _Hibari thought. Another dream of his parents came up after a while on the bus since the bus moved.

He look to his left to see Tsuna sleeping peacefully. Hibari took Tsuna's hand in his gently and put his fingers in between his own. Tsuna woke up lightly and looked at him with half-opened eyes.

"Kyoya?"

"Omnivore, I'm fine. Sleep."

"Another dream?"

"... Hn."

Tsuna moved his head to Hibari's shoulder. "I'm here. Sweet dreams Kyoya." He said sleeply.

Hibari gave a soft, small smile and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

Tsuna slept again, but this time, with Hibari's head on his.

After their little chat, a student by the name Mochida came by to go to the bathroom. Mochida was able to go on the trip because the class had an extra spot that wasn't filled. So as he was walking by, he saw the Prefect and Dame-Tsuna sleeping on each other. It was a big shock really, the feared and the clumsy was an odd pair.

_'I wonder if they moved in their sleep. Then Dame-Tsuna would surely get bitten to death.' _He laughed at the thought. Mochida saw them holding hands. _'I going to pretend I didn't see that.'_ Quickly rushing to the bathroom and doing his business.

"Wow" Everyone said in surprise. The resort was huge and rich. The sight inside was even more amazing, from top to bottom, the inside was sparkling.

Tsuna's jaw dropped when he saw Nono greeting all his classmates. _'Life just hates me.'_

"Welcome class 2-B two the Clam Resort. My name is Timoteo, I'm the head charge here." Nono said. "Your luggage has been already brought to room, and you received your room key, yes?"

The class responded with a yes and nods.

"Good." Timoteo look at Tsuna's direction and asked him to come over. "How are you Tsuna-kun?"

"I-I've been okay." Tsuna responded.

The class wondered how Dame-Tsuna knew such a rich person. It caught them off guard when they saw the old man call him over.

"All of you will be given a tour of the place so you don't get lost. Of course, please do not go to the restricted areas as your guid shows you where it is." Nono said to the students.

Everyone went to their rooms to freshen up after the long bus ride. After that, they went back downstairs to the main floor in one of the meeting rooms on the main floor.

"Now that all of us are here, I'll introduce you to the guides. The first one here is Fon." Introducing a teen looking like Hibari, but with a kinder vibe coming from him. (Yes this is also past the rainbow battle too. Fon, Reborn, and the others are in the middle of growing up again.)

"Next to him is Lal, she is one of the head guards here at the resort." A woman with blue hair bowed a gave a serious look to everyone.

"Finally Dino, formerly was known as your english teacher." The tall blond smiled and made the girl squeal with joy to see their handsome teacher again.

The students broke up into three groups and given to the guides.

**-Lal's group-**

"Listen up brats, I will only say this once. I'm Lal And I'll be your guide for the day. Follow what I say and don't get me angry. Also Sawada! Don't think I'm not gonna let you go without training today!"

_'I called it!' _Tsuna thought while Yamamoto gave him a pat on the back.

"Why would Dame-Tsuna need training for?" Kaito asked.

"He need it for-" Lal was cut off when Colonnello covered her mouth.

He laughed, "You guys don't really need to know that. By the way I'm Colonnello, a student of her."

Lal took her gun out and Colonnello his rifle once he let go.

"Ah! Wait the both of you! Lal can you just start so we can finish this. Then you and Colonnello can train together!" Tsuna exclaimed so they don't hurt anybody.

Mia ask,"What's your relationship with Dame-Tsuna?"

"Tutor and Friend." Lal and Colonnello said at the same time.

"We also know Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, and more of Sawada's friends you probably don't know." Colonnello said.

"Well let's get on to the tour." Lal said.

**-Fon's group-**

Fon introduced himself to his group. "Hello everyone, I'm Fon and I'll be your tour guide for today. If you have any questions please feel free to ask."

A student raised her hand up.

"Yes, young lady?"

"Are you related to Hibari Kyoya?" She asked.

Fon's shook his head. "I'm not related to Hibari, but I do know him through a certain someone in your class. Both of them are really close to each other actually."

"That can't be true. The Prefect is a demon who wouldn't let anyone close to him." Mochida said.

Fon closed his eyes and turned around to start leading the group to their first destination.

"Really? Because I think, if you look closely, you could find out who has calmed the Skylark."

**-Dino's group-**

This had to be one of the most weirdest groups ever. Gokudera, Hibari, and Dino in the same group was really weird.

"Ja, hello everyone. I'm Dino, I was your English teacher if you remembered."

The girls squealed in delighted as the boys sighed. The girls were scilented when they heard Hibari say he will bite them to death for crowding and making loud noise.

"Maa Kyoya, lighten up. This is for the Class to relax." Dino said.

"Hn."

"Kyoya..." Dino sweat drop.

"Don't use my name so lightly herbivore. I'm going to find the omnivore." Kyoya said as he walked off.

Gokudera was about to go too when Dino pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "Your staying here. I need help controlling the girls."

"Let go you stupid horse! Tenth needs me!" Gokudera said as he was struggling to get out of Dino's grip. "Why didn't you get Hibari to come back here?!"

Dino smiled.

"It's better if the Cloud stays closer to the Sky."

**Review Please?**


	6. Clam Resort -Day 1-

**N.K. Zero: A new chapter is here! Sorry for this bad chapter, but I'll make it up with the other chapters! Special thanks to everyone who Followed,Favorite, and Reviewed**

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own KHR in any way.**

**Hibari: I will bite you to Death if you don't read-**

***failed connection***

* * *

><p>After all the trouble of showing Class 2-B around, everyone went back to their respective rooms.<p>

Tsuna and his Guardians had special rooms in the restricted areas. This was because the resort was specifically made for them as vacation mansion. Because of requests, some of the rooms were put together. Sky and Cloud, Rain and Storm, Lightning and Sun, and finally the Mist. Chrome and Mukuro were enough to share a room together.

Yamamoto and Gokudera couldn't go to their rooms because of Kaito.

"This all you fault you bastard!"

Kaito raised his hands up in defense. "What did I do?!"

Yamamoto pushed the into their room to get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Tsuna and Hibari-<strong>

"Wow, the room was bigger than I thought." Tsuna said setting his stuff on the bed. He took out his pajama and changed.

Hibari came out of the bathroom after he changed. When he saw Tsuna changing, he quickly shut the door with a slam.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the bathroom door after he finished putting on his night shirt. "Kyoya?"

"Are you done Omnivore?"

"D-Done what?"

"Changing."

"Yes."

The door opened again. Hibari came out with a light tint of red on his cheeks.

"W-well g-good night Kyoya." Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari grabbed his hand before he got on his bed.

Tsuna turned to him. "Kyoya?"

"..."

"Do you need something?" Tsuna asked.

"Let me sleep with you." Hibari said.

"Is it because you feel like your gonna have another nightmare?"

Hibari looked straight into his eyes.

"O-okay." Tsuna said.

Both of them got in the same bed and fell asleep. Hibari had a peaceful night not having to worry about anything.

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning-<strong>

Everyone entered a special dining hall to have breakfast with Nono. They would be doing this with every breakfast and dinner too.

Timoteo would sit on one end and the Decimo would sit at the other end surrounded by his guardians. Everyone was there except for Tsuna and Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna must have over slept again." Roy said

"Hibari must be bitting him to death. Hahaha!" Mochida said back with a laugh.

"Nono should I go get them?" Gokudera asked.

Nono shook his head, "They'll be here soon."

The door to the dinning hall opened again and Hibari and Tsuna came in. Most of the students jaws dropped when they saw them.

Hibari was carrying Tsuna on his back to his seat.

"Cloud-man is Bossu okay?" Chrome asked.

Hibari nodded and set Tsuna at the head of the table. "Omnivore wake up."

Tsuna turned his head away. "5 more minutes."

"I will bite you to death if you don't wake up."

Tsuna sprung up right away. "I'm up Kyoya!" He looked around and noticed he made a big mistake. _'Ah! We're not in our room!'_ He thought.

"Oi D-Dame-Tsuna. You just gave yourself a death wish." Kaito said in slight fear.

Nobody calls Hibari by his first name or anything else, except Kusakabe-san who calls him by a nickname. (Kyo-san)

Hibari just went to his seat and waited for breakfast to start.

_'No way...'_ Was what all the students thought.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start breakfast!" Nono said with a smile.

Servants came out with carts filled with food and set the food infront of the students.

Everyone ate in scilence until Hika spoke up. "Um Nono-san, who are those people in that portrait?"

Nono looked up from his plate. "What portrait?"

"The one hanging behind you. On top of the door way." She pointed at the wall behind him.

Tsuna looked to where she pointed and almost choked on his food. He coughed and drank some water. The portrait was a picture of the First Generation, Primo and his Guardians.

Tsuna and his friends looked at each other.

"Oh! Those people are the founders of the Vongola company." Nono answered.

"Then why is it here?" Kito asked.

Nono wiped his mouth. "You see every business the Vongola owns has a picture of them. Vongola is the support of many business and connections to help people. Like the Clam Resort for example, I'm the Ninth boss of the company and continued their legacy until a few months ago. I think some of you have heard of the Vongola brand."

Hisa stood up. "I know now! You make those famous jewelry, bags, clothes, and etc! Your also one of the top major supporter a lot of people look up to for help!"

Nono nodded. "Yes young lady, that's what we do. If you students like I could introduce you to the people in the picture."

The students nodded wanting to know the names of the people who became big to have a generation of bosses.

"The man over there on the far left with black hair in priest clothing is Knuckle. He was known as the Sun of the company. Before he became a priest Knuckle was a boxer. Because of something that happened in his past, he hung up his gloves and moved on. He always help the Boss by healing his friends and others."

"Hmm.. Dosen't this guy look like Ryohei-senpai?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, it does! Cool!" Kaito said.

Nono continued pointing to a green haired man. "Next to him is Lampo. He was Lightning in the company. Spoiled young man I must say, always thought he was higher than others. But he was loyal to his Boss and didn't refuse him."

Hika mummbled, "Looks like that kid Tsuna-san takes care of."

"Next is G, with the red hair (so tempted to write pink) and the tattoo in his face. He was known as the Storm. Right hand man of the first Boss and childhood friend. A loyal person who followed him no matter what action he took. But he was always a quick tempered person."

"Oh my gosh! He looks like Gokudera-kun!" Hisa exclaimed.

"Don't relate me to the old guy." Gokudera grumbled eating his food.

Nono smile pointing to the right. "On the far right is Deamon Spade. Known as Mist. He was brought into the company by his lover who loved Vongola very much and did all he can for the company. A very good fellow at first, but after his fiancé(Elena) died, he changed. He betrayed the Company and ran off somewhere."

"Looks like Chrome and her friend with the pineapple style hair." Mochida said.

"Kufufu~ what did you say my hair looked like?" Mukuro asked with his trident in his hands.

Tsuna stopped him. "Mukuro! Stop!"

He smile. "Oya~ But I have to punish him Tsunayoshi~"

"Please?" Tsuna said.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said.

He put his trident away and sat across from his precious Chrome.

Mochida let out a deep breath of relief.

"Continue." Was all pine- Mukuro said.

Nono nodded. "Next to him is Asari. He is the Rain. He is a dedicated musician playing instruments. He is also another of the Boss's best friend, a carefree guy who washes away people's worries. In a time of need, he sold his prized flute and became a mastered swordsman."

"Looks like Yamamoto-san." Chika said.

"In the middle is Alaude. He is the Cloud. He became the CEDEF External Advisor to help protect Vongola's ideas and power from being spread to other companies. Alaude likes to stay away from weak people and arrest the trouble makers. He likes to fight a lot with strong people too. When a problem arises with the Boss's company, Alaude is there to help find the problem."

Everyone thought. _'So alike and much like Hibari/san/sama/senpai Kyoya.'_

"And last but not least, Giotto Vongola. He is the Sky. He is the creator of the Company that we have that helps a lot of people. Giotto gathered all of his friends to help him with this project. That man is sitting in the chair, infront of Alaude."

Everyone except Nono, Dino, Reborn, Fon, Colonnello, and Lal looked at Tsuna.

"He looks like Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida exclaimed.

_'Why does my life hate me._' Tsuna thought while tears ran down his face.

Hika decided to come in again. "So Nono-san? Who is the Tenth generation Boss and his friends to take over?"

"The Tenth has already taken his position a few months ago, but I am taking care of the company while he is studying at school." Nono replied.

"He's in school. What grade? Where does he go?" Ren asked.

"He goes to your school and he in the same grade as you kids. I think he's in your class." He looked at the clock.

"Please excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to now. Enjoy the Resort."

Nono left with his guards.

The students left and talked.

"Who in your class would be high enough to Control such a big company?!" Mochida exclaimed to the Class 2-B students.

"Wouldn't be Gokudera-kun? He did come from Italy and he is smart enough to lead a company like this." Hisa suggested.

The students nodded in agreement.

They spotted Gokudera going into a restricted areas.

"Let's follow him." Chika said.

They quietly followed him into one of the rooms. It was huge and empty, but luckily there was a place to hide.

Yamamoto came in next followed by Reborn, Mukuro, their guides, and Nono.

"Yo Gokudera! You got here early." Yamamoto said.

"Che, I don't want to be late unlike some people." Gokudera replied.

"O~ So your saying Tsunayoshi is like us? Kufufu~" Mukuro added.

Gokudera rethinked what he just said._ 'I'm such an idiot!'_ He thought falling to his knees.

"Maa Maa Gokudera. Cheer up." He said.

The door opened again, Tsuna and Hibari entering.

Tsuna asked."W-What are you guys doing? Ah! Gokudera! Are you okay?!"

"Tenth! Forgive me, I don't deserve to be your right hand man yet." The Bomber said sadly.

"Huh?" Was all the brunette could say.

"Um Tsunayoshi, you called us here because?" Nono said.

Tsuna turned around to face him. "Grampa you didn't need to come. Just my Guardians need to be here, but did you have to hint my classmates that I'm the Tenth boss of Vongola."

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, but one day they're gonna find out your a big leader some day. Plus they are being mean to you right. Can't hurt to show them who's boss." Nono replied.

Tsuna smiled. "It's fine, but to what want to say to my Guardians. You have to stop destroying things and start doing your paper work."

Tsuna's Guardians looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious too. I'm starting to get really annoyed have to sign your paper work. You won't belive how many stacks of papers I have in my office." Tsuna added.

His friends quickly ran out of the room giving quick goodbyes.

"Ah see you later Tsuna! Need to brush up on my sword skills!"

"I'll finish them really quick Tenth!"

"Kufufu~ Seems like my precious Chrome needs me." Disappearing in mist.

"I need to bite some herbivores to death."

Tsuna was left with Nono, Dino, and his Tutors.

"I knew they were gonna do that. At least Gokudera does his work." Tsuna cried.

Reborn kicked him behind the head. "Apparently you need more training Dame-Tsuna. We'll start now."

"Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna cried get back up.

"Well I'll be in my room resting until dinner." Nono said.

They nodded.

Once Nono left Hibari came back.

"Let's fight Omnivore. I want to try out my new weapons." Hibari stated.

Reborn smirked. "Let's start training." And shoot his gun.

Tsuna and Hibari activated their flames and started fighting. They were like fast ninjas that leave blur streaks of color. When they stopped, both of them were covered with bruises and small cuts that were hardly noticeable.

"Natsu, come out." Tsuna pushed some his flame into his box letting the lion cub out.

Hibari also let his box weapon out. "Roll." A tiny hedgehog came out. It may seem harmless at first but when the spikes come out. It's not pretty.

Class 2-B and Mochida were really taken by all this even after what Lal said.

"The Brats gonna make one hell of a Mafia Boss."

Colonnello laughed. "You got that right. Tsuna's gonna put the Vongola on its originally path. Protecting the people even the police can't reach."

The students were able to sneak out since the tutors where too focused on the spar.

"I'm gonna go relax..." Ren said.

"Same..." Kaito added.

Everyone followed soon after them. They really did need it.

-Dinner-

"So how was your first day here everyone?" Nono asked.

Mochida smiled. "It was relaxful Nono-san."

Everyone ate dinner quietly, but it was a little to quite.

_'I need to get Hibari-sama to like me during the trip. Mother and Father are counting on me. Plus Hibari-sama is really the person I dreamed of marrying. A Prince." _Hika thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-After meal-<strong>

After dinner everyone walked around to digest the food in their stomach and then go to bed.

"See you in the morning guys." Tsuna said.

"Night Tenth!"

"See you at breakfast Tsuna!"

As Tsuna was walking to his room he stopped, he saw Hibari and Hika together.

Hika was blushing at Hibari. "U-um Hibari-sama, I love you! Please finish school with me and let's get married in China!"

"Herbivore. What-" Hibari was cut off.

"Please! I always loved you since we were little. I have always been watching you ever since, until you left all of a sudden from the main house." Hika started tearing up. "I love you so much. I have always looked up to you. I will do anything to have your acceptance as your wife!"

Hika hugged him making Hibari bend over slightly. From Tsuna's point of view it look like the both of them were kissing.

_'Something hurts.'_ Tsuna thought. He held a hand over his heart and felt something sliding down his cheeks. Tsuna's other hand went up to his face and touched it._ 'I'm crying.'_

Tsuna ran full speed to his room and washed his face. He quickly changed and went to bed. When he did that, the door opened. Tsuna pretended to be asleep as Hibari walk around the room doing his thing and going to his bed to sleep.

Tsuna buried himself with his covers when he knew Hibari was at least at sleep to move around a bit. One thought came into mind.

_'Why am I like this?'_

_**Review Please?**_


	7. Clam Resort -Day 2-

**Hibari: You cut me off... *takes out tonfas***

**N.K. Zero: Tsuna, please do the disclaimer and introduction. Readers here's you new update. Hope you like it! *starts running while Hibari tries to catch me***

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own KHR in any way! Now on to the story, I need to help Zero.**

***Connection off***

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning-<strong>

Tsuna woke up early the next day to slip away from Hibari. He quietly and quickly changed then headed out. Tsuna made sure to wash his face after he remembered that he cried last night.

Tsuna went to the garden to get some fresh air. He laid down on the dry grass with the sun covering him in light. As he looked at the sky he sighed.

_'I wonder why I cried yesterday.' _Tsuna thought.

_'I wish I could forget this feeling I have.' _He slowly fell asleep again letting his surroundings covering him.

**-8:30 in the dining hall-**

All the students, even Hibari, came in and sat down at the table.

Hika said good morning to Hibari with a smile and he did his usual 'Hn'.

Nono looked around. "Does anyone know where Tsunayoshi is?"

The students noticed he wasn't sitting at the table. Saying no too.

Yamamoto asked. "Hibari have you seen Tsuna?"

"Haven't seen the Omnivore when I woke up." Hibari replied.

Now this worried the Guardians, Nono, the Tutors/Guides, and students.

"Reborn." Nono said.

"I know." Reborn responded.

Reborn and the ex-Arcobaleno, plus Dino, went out of the room. The students watched them leave, before they could ask any questions Nono said they could all eat.

The students talked among themselves and the Guardians were quiet.

A few minutes later, the group that left came back. In Reborn's arms was Tsuna curled up to his chest.

Tsuna was still sleeping peacefully not knowing of his surroundings.

Nono sighed in relief. "Where was he?"

"We found him in the Garden sleeping like this." Fon said looking once more at Tsuna.

Reborn carried him to his seat and set him down in his chair. Tsuna didn't want to let go of his new source of heat so he pulled Reborn down to hug him.

A black aura was coming out from certain prefect we all know making the temperature drop in the room.

Roy shivered. "Is it just me, or did the room just get cold?"

"No I feel it too." Ren said.

Reborn pulled away from Tsuna's hold and walked back standing next to Fon. When he did that the cold atmosphere disappeared.

Tsuna slowly woke up after his heat source went away. He rubbed his eyes and saw his class looking at him.

"Morning everyone- wait. H-How did I get h-here? I-I was in the garden earlier." Tsuna stuttered.

Lal answered him. "Apparently, you fell asleep in the garden Sawada. We got worried because you didn't show up for breakfast."

"Sorry." Tsuna bowed.

"At least your safe Tenth!" Gokudera happily said.

"Yeah." Yamamoto agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Town square-<strong>

After breakfast, everyone went out to see the sights and buy some gifts for family and friends. It was going great, for most people.

Hika was with Hibari the whole time out. It was surprising how Hibari didn't bite her to death for being so close to him.

Tsuna was having a hard time trying not to run away every time he saw Hibari, but he'd soon forget it.

"Hey mister! Could you throw the ball back?" A kid said.

Yamamoto nodded with smile and got serious. Gokudera tried to stop him, but failed. Tsuna who was walking by on the ball's course got hit in the head and knocked out.

"Look what you did baseball idiot! You hit Tenth!" He said as he ran to Tsuna.

Yamamoto ran after him. "I'm so sorry Tsuna!"

Some of the students came by to see or help him.

Luckily, Tsuna was okay when he woke up and Yamamoto kept apologizing.

"It's okay Yamamoto. You didn't mean it, it's fine." Tsuna assured him.

Hibari and Hika came wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Omnivore, what's going on." It sounded more like demand than a question.

Tsuna just looked at him blankly.

"Who are you?"

This made the students stare at him.

Mochida said. "What are saying Dame-Tsuna? That's Hibari, our school's prefect."

Tsuna looked at him questionly. "Did we have someone like him at our school? Who calls people like that?"

**"Omnivore."** Hibari was sending out a dangerous air around him. He took out his tonfas and started attacking him. Tsuna dodged his attacks left and right, not being hit once.

"W-Why are you attacking me?!" Tsuna shouted as he kept dodging.

Hibari didn't answer him. His eyes were clouded as he attacked.

"Bastard! Why are you attacking him?!" Gokudera said taking his bombs out.

Yamamoto tried to stop him too. "Hibari calm down!"

Hibari didn't stop at all.

_'You said you were here for me." _Hibari thought.

Hika even tried to stop him. "Hibari-sama! Wait!"

Hibari was about to attack her since she was in the way, but Chika pulled her out of the way in time.

_'Why?' _Hibari continued to think.

"Hibari's going on a rampage again!" Kaito exclaimed.

The students quickly ran back into resort and told the supervisors. They got their in time to tell Tsuna what to do.

"Tsuna lead him to the resort!" Lal shouted.

Reborn and Fon ran behind Hibari and Tsuna on the way there.

_'You're the only one who could keep me calm.'_

"P-please stop!" Tsuna exclaimed as he kept running.

_'Why did you forget me?'_

Hibari caught him and looked into Tsuna's eyes.

_'Please, don't forget me. Don't leave me.'_

When Tsuna saw his eyes, he saw sadness and fear.

Reborn got Leon to turn into a tranquilizer gun and shot Hibari, but the Skylark moved away pulling Tsuna too. As he was being pulled he hit his head again, but lightly not to knock him unconscious.

Tsuna quickly put his hand on Hibari's eyes.

"Kyoya stop and calm down, please."

Hibari turned his head to Tsuna's voice. "Omnivore..."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you. So will you please?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari put his tonfas away and Tsuna let his hand fall to his side.

The Perfect quickly went somewhere else. Everyone at the resort who watch was amazed.

Hisa said something that everyone agreed to. "I guess Tsuna-san is the only one who can calm him down."

They nodded in agreement. They went back to their rooms and got everything put away.

-1827-

Tsuna went back to his room as well, but he didn't expect someone to hug him from behind.

"Omnivore, don't forget me again." Hibari said in his ear.

The brunet turned around flashing a fake smile. "Kyoya... I mean _Hibari-san_... I think you should let Hika take care of you from now on."

He could feel Hibari's grip on his shirt tighten._ 'It hurts, why am I feeling like this?'_ "She is your Fiancée after all and you are engaged to her."

Hibari didn't want to hear anymore so he pushed Tsuna against the wall with a thud. "Be quiet."

Tsuna continue. "Hibari-san it's only right, you should stay by here side from now on. You need to protect her."

"Omnivore-"

Tsuna wanted to cry so hard. "It's not like I'm important to you."

Hibari's hair shadowed his eyes.

"I am and always be, Dame-Tsuna. Unless and No good-" Tsuna was cut off when Hibari knocked his head against his.

Hibari continued. "I have no feelings for that herbivore. I only trust you to handle me. Your the only one who can calm me down, no one else. I will only listen to you..."

Tsuna wanted to cry so hard at the moment and Hibari looked at him.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said.

At that Tsuna let his tears out, Hibari continued to hug him waiting for him to finish crying. It took awhile, but when he finished, Hibari wiped his face and an announcement was made over the speakers.

"Ah, Class 2-B of Namimori Middle. Please meet in room 1 of the conference rooms in the Resort. Thank you." The voice on the mic was Verde.

**-3:30 rm1 conference room-**

As the students came in, they saw 5 new people in the room. Two kids, three teens, and a woman with pink(or purple) hair.

One kid was in a cow suit playing with a Chinese girl with a braid. The class recognized the Sasagawa siblings and Hana, Kyoko's best friend who hates some people. The woman they got to know as Gokudera's sister, who made her brother faint just after seeing her.

Now that all the guardians were together, chaos begins.

Nono came in smiling just wanting to introduce them and warn them to be careful from now on.

"Everyone as you know three of your friends are here, so show them around since they got here. I'd also like to introduce you to three people. The one in the cow suit is Lambo, that little girl is I-pin, and finally this lady here is Bianchi." Nono said.

"Nice to meet you." Bianchi greeted.

"Hello." I-pin said.

"Bow down to the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo laughed.

Gokudera, who was now concious because Bianchi now had her goggles on, got mad at Lambo.

"Baka! Stop being rude to everyone!"

I-pin also joined in. "Lambo stop!"

"Your just jealous of me Bakadera!" Lambo exclaimed.

Tsuna intuition was sending out warnings. _'Now that the Family is here, chaos will be coming soon.' _He opened his eyes when he heard a thud.

Lambo had face planted on the table making the stuff in his hair come out. Including the 10-year bazooka. The little cow took the Device and shoot at random people because he was mad/embarassed. 3 shots were fired, one at Hibari, the other was Gokudera, and finally Lambo himself.

Everyone looked at the pink smoke in thanks room wondering what happened after Lambo shot the bomber and the prefect.

Two men came flying through the smoke landing on their butts. One had silver hair and the other black.

Yamamoto was the one to point them out. "Hey it's 10-years later Gokudera and Lambo!"

TYL Gokudera looked at the young Yamamoto. "It's the young Baseball-idiot."

TYL Lambo said in bored tone. "Looks like we were hit by the bazooka."

"I want a good explanation why my private time has been interrupted again." Another cold voice said.

The room looked at the now cleared up smoke. A raven haired man was there standing in black, unbuttoned jeans, not wearing a shirt, and his hair was messed up.

The boys in the class had to cover all the girls' eyes because there would be massive nosebleeds if they saw the man.

"Hibari!" Hika said not phased by his apperance. She had seen this already at school. (Refer to chapter 4)

Seeing that adult Hibari was mad, it was really hard to miss, talked. "I want an explanation now. I finally had some peace time, but it got ruined."

"Kufufu~ Seems like the adult Skylark was about to have some fun." Mukuro said looking at the older's appearance.

"Quite pinapple herbivore."

Thus fighting happened in the room, it didn't help when the other Guardians joins in too.

The class was moved to the cover off the room while Tsuna tried to stop his Family.

"Please everyone stop!" Once Tsuna shouted, everyone stopped.

Hibari was the first to move and grab Tsuna. "Your coming with me Omnivore."

"Hey! Don't handle the little Tenth like that you bastard!" That was adult Gokudera.

"Young Vongola... May you stay safe." Lambo silently said.

But before Hibari pulled Tsuna away, pink smoke erupted again. When the males heard that they let the girls' eyes go.

The present Hibari, Gokudera, and Lambo came back, but they could tell something happened. Hibari was in shock which shocked the class, Gokudera was on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth, and Lambo-well he was just smiling and eating grape candies.

"What happened to them?" Chika asked.

"Who knows." Kyoko replied.

Tsuna went to Hibari to get him out of his shock and Yamamoto went to help Gokudera wake up.

"Hibari?" Tsuna waved his hand in front of his face. "Hibari what happened?" Tsuna asked.

When Hibari saw the younger Tsuna he blushed a little. "Nothing Omnivore."

Reborn went and asked Lambo. "Lambo what happened went you went to the future again?"

Lambo laughed. "Eto... Tsuna-nii was naked again, and the guy," he pointed to Hibari,"was on top of him again. Gokudera was next to me when we saw them and he fell and went to sleep."

The whole class was blushing and Hika still can't understand the baby cow. Tsuna's family was having many reactions to Lambo's words. Tsuna being the innocent person he was just looked at them with a confused look.

When Gokudera finally woke up he started shouting at the Skylark. "Bastard how dare you! How could you? To Tenth!" He sounded like he was going to cry and burst with anger at the same time.

"Herbivore, say a word about that and I will bite you to death." Hibari said sternly putting venom in his words.

"Tenth please make the right choices from now on." Gokudera said to Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Okay?"

Hibari took Tsuna to their room to hang out until it was time to sleep.

The class either went back to their rooms, showed Ryohei-Kyoko-and Hana around, played with the kids, or hanged out around the hotel.

**:The Cloud and Sky Room:** is what some of the students passed by. When they went in the room was full of japanese style thing and some other stuff.

"Guys this is the restricted area." Kito said.

Kaito just smiled."But it won't hurt to look around for a bit."

"This room is very peaceful and calming." Hika said to the others.

Mochida and Chika were also they're looking around the room.

When footsteps were heard they immediately hid somewhere within the room. It didn't take long before two people came.

"I seriously think they over did it with the rooms. This room can fit a 6 person family." The burnet said with a sigh.

"It's fine Omnivore." The Raven replied.

The students recognize the voices as Tsuna and Hibari. They could see them sit down on the floor in front of a table next to the sliding doors. A maid came in and set some tea and cookies for them, leaving after they said it was okay to go.

Hibird flew on and landed on Hibari's head. "Food food!"

"You forgot to feed Hibird?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari broke some of the cookie and the yellow canary ate it. "He just comes and asks for it." He replied.

Tsuna drank some of his tea happy everything was calm and Hibari wasn't going berserk. Tsuna opened a book he got from one of the bookshelves and started reading.

A few minutes later, before it got to curfew, Hibari stood up and went to Tsuna. The 5 student wondered what was going to happen.

The Skylark sat next to Tsuna and looked at him. Tsuna could already tell what he wanted already, not by his intuition, but something else.

"Kyoya, it's okay."

With those words Hibari laid his head down on Tsuna's lap. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Hibird went on Tsuna's head and rested too.

"Omnivore."

Tsuna smiled. "You want me to sing again?"

Hibari turned to face Tsuna's stomach, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

Tsuna laughed silently and put a hand on Hibari's head. The teen took the brunet's hand to cover his eyes. To Hibari it was like a safety blanket.

_'What the heck?!'_ Was what the 5 people hiding in the room thought.

"Any requests?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari responded. "That day where I lost control."

"You mean 'Keep moving'*? I only sang some of the lyrics because you told me to stop to go back to class." Tsuna said.

"Hn." Hibari replied.

Tsuna breath in and out first and sang.

**_"The Sky is limitless..._**

**_The clouds flying high along~_**

**_Everyday is always new,_**

**_The events are always different._**

**_Cloud your travels will last forever,_**

**_The Sky will watch over you~_**

**_Without you there would be no weather._**

**_So don't hold back and keep moving forward~_**

**_No matter where you are,_**

**_We the guardians of the sky will find you._**

**_Your chains will be long forgotten~_**

**_Your past will fade away..._**

**_Keep moving forward~_**

**_Because you are not alone..._**

**_You have us by your side._**

**_When you think you are alone~_**

**_Don't forget you have the sky,_**

**_Your painful past and memories are long forgotten!_**

**_Move as like, be free~_**

**_Keep moving forward,_**

**_A new exciting future is coming your way!~"_**

Hibari was already clinging to Tsuna's waist by the end of the song.

"Omnivore..."

"What Kyoya?

"Thanks, for everything." Hibari said as he was now sitting up right looking at him.

Tsuna smiled at him tiredly. "No problem."

The Skylark ruffled Tsuna's hair when he saw his smile. Hibari looked at the clock. _'It's already 8.'_ He thought and looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Hibari picked him up, bridle style, and carried him out of the private room.

The hidden students came out once they heard the footsteps fade away down the hall.

"What on the world was that all about?!" Chika exclaimed quietly.

Mochida and the oters were also trying to figure it out too.

Sadly they had to all go back to their rooms before someone saw them past curfew.

**-Tsuna and Hibari's room-**

Both of them went straight to bed beacuse of today's events.

"Go sleep on your bed Kyoya."

"Hn." Hibari stayed on Tsuna's bed until the brunet pushed him off the bed. "Omnivore."

"Please." Tsuna said softly starting to lose conscious.

Hibari ran his hand though Tsuna's hair. "Fine."

The two sleep without any distractions except Tsuna.

_'Whats this feeling I get around Kyoya?'_

_**Review please?**_

_***if you have any better ideas for the name for the song, please tell me. Thank you :)**_


	8. Clam Resort -Day 3- Confession

**N.K Zero: Hey everyone just wanted to update before I take my exams in a few weeks. I know this is a short chapter, but I'll make it up in the next one. I also found this picture of Tsuna saying something awesome so I put it in here! Tsuna, Hibari if you will.**

**Tsuna: N.K. Zero does not own KHR!**

**Hibari: Start reading Herbivores...**

**_*disconnected*_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Morning-<strong>

"Tsunayoshi."

"Mhmm..." Tsuna moaned.

"Tsunayoshi get up."

"Kyoya wait..."

Hibari took out his tonfas. "If you don't wake up, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna immediately sat up and looked at the Raven hair teen. "Kyoya I wanted to sleep more- wait did you just call me by my name?"

"Yes, it's time for breakfast. We're late." Hibari responded.

Tsuna shook his head. "Let's just eat here. I'll tell grandpa that we're going to eat here. Plus you don't have to deal with everyone in the room."

Hibari stopped at the door. "Fine."

**-Dining Hall-**

"Are we going to wait for Dame-Tsuna again?!" Mochida exclaimed.

Gokudera wanted to take his dynamite out and blow him up, but Yamamoto had quickly calmed him down. Nono was talking to one of the servants who left after a few words for him.

"Students, please feel free to start eating." Nono said.

Ryohei exclaimed. "But what about Sawada and Hibari to the EXTREME!?"

"Both of them have decided to eat in their room from now on." Nono replied.

The students ate in silence. It was really awkward and no one wanted to talk, even Ryohei had been Extremely quiet.

_'Now that I think about it, Tsunayoshi usually starts the conversation.' _Nono thought as he continued to eat.

The doors opened and Hibari came into the room surprising some people.

"Herbivores."

"Hibari-sama." Hika said getting the Prefects attention and the people in the room. "Could you please tell me your reply already?"

The Students in the room already knew what she was talking about.

Gokudera turned to Roy and asked what was going on. "You know how Hika-chan is Hibari-san's fiancée, Hika-chan wanted to build their relationship by starting off like a normal couple. Hibari didn't reply to her confession yet."

"Seriously this is annoying. That girl doesn't understand that Hibari is not interested in her at all or anyone in his case." Gokudera returned to his food.

Hibari just look at her with a emotionless face. "No is my answer. I like someone else."

This left everyone choking on their food, drink, or what they were doing. Hika was frozen like a statue. Hibari came went in and then out of the kitchen with some drinks in his hands and left the dining hall.

After a couple of minutes the room went into conversations.

"Hibari likes someone?!"

"The world is about to end!"

"I think Hibari broke or something happened?!"

Some of the girls were trying to get Hika back to earth.

Even the Guardians were freaking out.

"Hibari likes some to the EXTREME?!"

"Hahah,I didn't know Hibari-san liked someone."

"Kufufu~ The Skylarks in love...impossible"

Everyone was able to calm down after a while, but soon much chaos would come later.

**-The Cloud and Sky Room-**

"Kyoya, what took you so long." Tsuna pouted.

Hibari replied. "Nothing to worry about Tsunayoshi. Here."

"Thanks."

The two of them to continued to eat breakfast with no trouble. Time to time they would talk a bit and smile at each other.

"Ne Kyoya?"

"What Tsunayoshi?"

"Do mind coming with me to fountain in the middle of the garden?"

"Hn, why?"

"I want to ask you something. I've thought for a while now and I finally found out something."

"And what is it?" Hibari asked with interest.

"I'll tell you at the fountain at 6 okay?" Tsuna replied.

Hibari smiled. "Fine."

**-5:59 in the Garden-**

The Class haven't seen Tsuna or Hibari during the day at all. Even Tsuna's Guardians haven't been able to see or talk to them.

"I wonder what happen to the Tenth?" Gokudera asked worried about his friend/boss.

"Maa I'm sure they're both fine Gokudera." Yamamoto replied.

"I'm not talking about that bastard too baseball-freak!"

Ren came running out telling everyone to hide quickly and everyone did so. They all wondered why when the saw Hibari come out and sit on the rim of the fountain.

"What's he doing?" Kaito asked.

"It looks like he's waiting for someone." Kyoko replied.

After a few minutes a fimiliar figure came out from the mansion.

"It's Tsuna-nii." Lambo said.

"Tsunayoshi your late." Hibari stated.

Tsuna was catching his breath. "Sorry *pant* I need to *pant* do something."

Hibari waited until Tsuna was ready to speak without stopping.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna smiled a bit nervous and shy. "Kyoya, I like you..."

Hibari was about to say something, but Tsuna cut him off.

"I may not be as strong as You,

As cheerful as Yamamoto...

As loyal as Gokudera...

As playful as Lambo...

As mysterious as Mukuro...

As extreme as Onii-san...

But I hope you'll like me back just the way I am." Tsuna finished.

He took Hibari's hand in his and smile at him.

Hibari was at loss for words when he heard Tsuna say that. _'I really chose the right sky to be with.'_ Hibari thought.

Before Hibari could answer back, Hika came to crash the moment.

**Review Please?**


End file.
